


what a privilege to love you

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Breakfast in Bed, Kelbie are dads, M/M, Thomas just wants to do something nice for his Papa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: He looked back at Thomas in the rear view mirror and replied calmly, “It is.”Putting a finger to the corner of his mouth and making a thinking face the little boy finally asked with the most earnest of voices, “I wanna make breakfast for Papa. Can we Daddy?” He even looked at Kelly with those big blue eyes of his.“I think we can definitely do something for him.” Kelly smiled at him.Kelly helps little Thomas make breakfast for Robbie
Relationships: Kelly Bennett/Robbie Fontaine
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	what a privilege to love you

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is for Robbie for his birthday. Happy Birthday Robbie Fontaine!!!
> 
> Set 7 yrs after Brothersong, Kelly and Robbie adopted a little boy (I'm writing a kelbie series with little Thomas.) and little Thomas wants to make breakfast for Robbie. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fluffy kidfic. 
> 
> The title comes from the song Life by Sleeping At Last.

Delightful little screams greeted him as he walked through the gate to the kindergarten area of Green Creek elementary school on this sunny day. It was noon and morning kindergarten had just gotten out which meant twenty-two five and four year olds were running around the little school yard. He could see Ms. Hanson; Thomas’s teacher; talking with another parent. 

He was just about to call the name of a certain five year old when he saw the little boy. He shouldn't laugh, he really shouldn't. Taking a deep breath to try and stop the laugh, he approached the tree, "Thomas Hale Fontaine-Bennett, get down from that tree now!" was shouted at his son before he even opened his mouth.

Jessie winked at him and then turned back, looking serious again at the little boy looked down from the limb he'd climbed onto.

Kelly held in an amused laugh as Thomas hung his little head and dutifully climbed down from the second branch. He’s sure any other parent would have rushed to help their child down from the tree, but not him. He knew by now his little boy would be fine. 

"Sorry Aunt Jessie, uh I mean Ms. Alexander.” Thomas murmured looking down at his feet. . 

"Good thing Ms. Hanson didn't see you, but I think there's someone here for you.” Kelly smiled as he watched Jessie give Thomas a wink and then point to him. 

Thomas’s eyes grew wide and a shriek of excitement escaped his mouth as he raced towards Kelly who very effectively picked him up once the little boy was within reach. 

“Daddy!!” Thomas excitedly cried out, wrapping his arms around Kelly’s neck. 

“Hey buddy” Kelly replied a little breathless from having the wind knocked out of him when he’d picked Thomas up. “How was your morning? Ms. Hanson give you any homework?”

“Ms. Hanson said she wants us to talk to our parents about career day next week.”

“Career day, huh?” He asked as he shuffled Thomas in his grip and carried him to the cruiser. “So does that mean you want the Sheriff or an Office Manager?” 

Thomas made a thinking face, “Can I have both?”

“Ha! I’ll talk to Ms. Hanson tomorrow okay?” He asked the little boy as he strapped his son into the booster seat. 

“Okay.” was Thomas’s reply in an over-dramatic sad tone and to top it all off the little boy had the nerve to make his bottom lip quiver. Kelly was not going to laugh and he was going to yell at whoever taught that to Thomas.

They were at the only stoplight in town when the next question came, “Daddy, Papa’s birthday is on Tuesday, right?” It was Friday. That meant they had a weekend to plan whatever Thomas was thinking about. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard to pull off, whatever it was. 

He looked back at Thomas in the rear view mirror and replied calmly, “It is.” 

Putting a finger to the corner of his mouth and making a thinking face the little boy finally asked with the most earnest of voices, “I wanna make breakfast for Papa. Can we Daddy?” He even looked at Kelly with those big blue eyes of his. 

“I think we can definitely do something for him.” Kelly smiled at him. 

"Grandma!!!!" Thomas shouted with excitement after Kelly had unbuckled him from the booster seat and let him down so he could run onto the porch of the big white house.

Elizabeth came out onto the porch as she bent down and received a hug from her grandson. 

Kelly leaned against the car and watched the scene before him unfold. He and Robbie had only had Thomas for about two years now, but it was still so new and wonderful that he still felt like he had to pinch himself to make sure it was real. Watching his mother with little Thomas made him so happy. He loved seeing both of their smiles.

He followed them into the house, so they could tell his mother the birthday plan. Thomas had insisted that Grandma help and honestly he was fine with that. Everyone knew his mother was the best cook around. 

"...and pancakes, and French toast, and fruit, and cereal, and scrambled eggs, and orange juice and coffee" Thomas was explaining, arms out wide as Kelly walked into the kitchen.

Thomas was on the little stool next to his Grandma looking through her cookbooks. 

"Sweetie we can't make ALL of that." Elizabeth replied in that soft tone of hers. “How about we make the list a tiny bit smaller?

"I don't think Papa could eat all that either. Maybe if he shifted." Kelly added. 

"Your Daddy is right honey. I know all my boys can eat a lot, but that is such a long list."

Thomas pouted,"I know Grandma! But it's Papa’s birthday! I just wanted to do something special for him.”

"Well how about chocolate chip pancakes, some bacon, orange juice and coffee?" Kelly asked as he sidled up to the kitchen counter. 

Thomas's eyes lit up at the mention of chocolate chip pancakes.

Elizabeth gave Kelly a smile and they set about making a list of everything that they would need.

It was never easy to take a five year old shopping, but it was Saturday and they needed groceries anyway. Kelly had told Robbie that he would take their son to the store and told a tiny white lie that Thomas was going to buy Robbie's gift. 

Robbie was happy enough to get the extra sleep and his new book with some quiet, so no argument came from him. 

"Daddy, let's get this!" Thomas shouted at him and pointed to a large box of donuts. Mel's Country Store; the only grocery store in town; had most of everything, but tended to have a lot of things a little five year old decided they needed at that exact moment. 

Mrs. Jones laughed as he picked Thomas up and carried the boy away from the delectable bakery goods. 

"We do not need donuts, Thomas." Kelly told the little boy as Kelly put him down and held his hand as they walked down the baking aisle. “Now, let’s get some pancake mix okay?”

“Okay.” Thomas proceeded to grab a box on a low shelf and put it into the cart. Kelly grabbed a bag of chocolate chips. 

They made their way through the store crossing everything they needed off their list as they went. 

“Daddy, do you think Papa will like it?” Thomas asked with some hesitation as they put the groceries in the cruiser. 

Kelly took a deep breath and then bent down to look the little boy in the eyes, “Of course Papa will. Why wouldn’t he? It’s gonna be wonderful, little wolf.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah I promise.” Kelly kissed his son on the forehead and then got the little boy buckled up. 

Once they were both in the car, he turned around and looked at Thomas, “You know when Papa was trying to impress me, before we got together, he tried to cook for me.”

“He did? But Papa can’t cook!”

Kelly laughed, “We know that now, but he wanted to do something special for me and that’s what you want to do. Even if it’s not exactly perfect, it will be because Papa will love it.”

  
  


He slipped quietly out from under the arms of Robbie that were cuddling him at the moment, and walked into Thomas’s room to wake the little boy up for the big day. 

The little boy grumbled, but allowed Kelly to pick him up and along with Thomas’s little stuffed werewolf; Oz; they made their way to Grandma’s house. “Quiet as a mouse little wolf” Kelly whispered as they walked. 

Elizabeth had a little apron for Thomas and two regular aprons for Kelly and her. 

They both tried to let Thomas do as much by himself or with the smallest of help, he was five after all. 

Kelly of course took the reigns on cooking the pancakes once Thomas and Elizabeth had made the batter. They all turned out mostly round. The ones he tried to spell Robbie’s name with did not. The bacon all turned out alright. 

Elizabeth took over cutting the fruit up with Thomas supervising. 

Thomas picked out his favorite mug to fill with coffee for Papa, and got a little glass that Grandma filled with orange juice. 

Elizabeth hadn’t told either of them, but she had baked a batch of chocolate chip muffins just in case. 

When everything was finally ready, Elizabeth handed Thomas a little lap tray and then she and Kelly carried everything else. Nothing spilled or was dropped. 

  
  


“Papa!!!” Thomas shouted clamoring onto the bed and setting the lap tray on top of Robbie.

“Wha...what’s going on?” Robbie groggily asked, reaching for his glasses and sitting up. 

Thomas beamed, “We made you breakfast Papa!! Happy Birthday Papa!! I love you!”

Robbie was a little bit stunned but quickly got him composure back, “All this for me?”

Thomas nodded excitedly. 

Adjusting the lap tray and waiting for Thomas to cuddle up to Robbie’s side, Kelly and ELizabeth finally set the food down for Robbie. 

“Wow!” Robbie exclaimed when everything was set. He looked at his son, his partner and his mother and it was still such an amazing and wonderful thing to be loved by them.

“Happy Birthday babe!” Kelly said, softly kissing Robbie.

“Yuck!” Thomas shouted

Elizabeth just laughed, “I’ll leave you boys to breakfast, but remember birthday dinner tonight with the whole pack. Love you.”

Robbie dug in and Kelly and Thomas ate some of the muffins that Elizabeth had made, all cuddled on the bed, enjoying the morning with their little family. 

“Papa, do you like it?”

“I love it. Thank you little wolf. This was the best present I ever got!” Robbie kissed the little blonde head.


End file.
